toi et moi a jamais ensemble
by love-fic-manga
Summary: tsuna se sens seul et n'as personne a qui le dire, mais dans c'est moment la on peu compter sur soi même ou pluto sur sa dernier volonté
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde, avant toutes choses je tiens à m'excuser envers les personnes qui ont lu cette fiction auparavant. Mon orthographe laisse à désirer et je n'ai même pas corrigé un minimum mon texte. Donc, les deux premiers chapitres resterons tel quels. Bien sûr, j'aurais corrigé au minimum mes écrits. Par contre, je peux vous promettre que les autres chapitres seront plus travaillés et -j'espère- ne seront pas bourré de fautes. **

**Couples : **principalement du 0027, il y aura aussi du 2727, du 0000, du 2700. Il y a une possibilité de D18 et de 8059 (l'histoire n'est pas fini et je dois dire que dés que j'écris, je post ^^"""")

**Rating : **Je ne sais pas mais je dis M au cas où...

**Disclaimer : **Tout les personnages et l'univers appartient à Akira Amano-sensei. Je ne fait qu'utiliser ses personnages comme de vulgaires pentins.

**Autres : ** Je remercie principalement La machine a ecrire qui grace à sa review m'à fait faire corriger mon texte. Et aussi Plew A.E... Sinon place à l'histoire, enfin le corrigé.

Je me sens seul, toujours seul et il n'y aura jamais rien pour changeais cela j'ai beau avoir des amis qui m'aiment mais ... justement qu'es la définition d'aimer, moi je ne la connais pas. Les gens sont solitaires même Yamamoto qui sourit tout le temps, qui ne nous dit pas quand faite il nous ment qu'il fait semblant après tous on ne peut lui en vouloir tout le monde à ses propres secrets tout ce que je veux c'est ne plus être seul...

**-Tu n'est pas seul je suis là.**

Qui est là et comment se fait-il que je t'entends dans ma tête?

**-Tu n'est pas seul je suis là**.

Mais qui es-tu.

Une lumiere me brûla les yeux pour qu'ensuite je sens une douleur si atroce et insupportable que je me réveilla

-Itatatatata, Reborn qu'est ce qui te prend, criais-je

-Tsunaze c'est l'heure de l'école bouge toi! Et ce fus sa seule réponse.

Mais qui était cette voix dans ma tête, oh et puis zut ce n'est qu'un rêve et c'est surement mon subconscient qui m'envoie ces messages.

La journée se passa bien, la nazelife comme d'habitude rien de surprenant non plus venant de moi.

Arrivé chez moi je me suis couché sans manger étant donné que j'avais mangé avec Yamamoto et Gokudera chez eux, apparemment il avait un exposé à faire, moi je dois le faire avec Enma, mais même s'il me comprend je me sens tout de même seul.

**-Tu n'est pas seul je suis là.  
**  
Qui es-tu et pourquoi tu es dans ma tête?

**-Parce que je suis toi...  
**  
Comment ça.

**- Je suis ton hyper mode.  
**  
Mon hyper mode? Mais je croyais que c'était moi

**-Mais je suis toi, le fait que tu m'entends c'est que dû au fait que tous ceux qui ont le sang des vongola peuvent avoir un autre eux cacher au plus profond de leur coeur.  
**  
Je ne peux pas croire que tu existes, sinon je t'aurais entendu depuis longtemps.

**-S'il te plait crois en moi.  
**  
Mh.. ben pour l'instant je veux bien croire en toi.

**-Super.  
**

C'est bizarre, mais il est complètement différent de moi il est plus rassurant un peu comme Yamamoto ou Ryohei et on peut lui faire confiance

**-Merci. ^^ **

Tu peux m'entendre?

**-Nous sommes la même personne. **

Nous avons passé plusieurs heures à parler il me semble et pourtant j'avais aussi l'impression que ça ne faisait que quelques minutes. Il m'était difficile de garder les yeux fermé et je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi.

**-C'est normal tu vas te réveiller. **

Mais si je me réveille tu disparaîtras.

**-Non, je ne disparaîtrais pas. Je resterais pour l'éternité avec toi, car je suis toi. Nous serons à jamais ensemble toi et moi. **

Fin du premier chapitre, votre avis?


	2. Chapter 2

Namimori 

17 h 27

Maison Sawada

_Chambre de Tsunayoshi _

**pov Tsuna **

Tsuna :Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah je m'ennuie.

Enma : Et si on faisait notre exposé.

Tsuna : Je ne veux pas, je veux faire autre chose.

**Oh et quoi donc? **

Pervers toujours à penser des trucs pas net.

**Mais tu es aussi un pervers. **

Tsuna : MÊME PAS VRAI JE NE SUIS PAS UN PERVERS.

Enma : Tsuna-kun pourquoi dis-tu donc cela?

Tsuna : Pour rien...Euh...

**Bébé d'amour si je t'attrape... Grrrrrr **

Arrête ça hyper-Tsuna!

**Mais j'y peux rien si je trouve Enma sexy pas possible. **

Tsuna : Enma...Sexy? Tu as fumé quoi avant de venir?

Enma : Tsuna-kun qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire

Tsuna : Rien du tout a...ahah...ahahaha

Enma : Mh... Je crois que je vais y aller. Au revoir Tsuna-kun.

Tsuna : Quoi? Mais et l'exposé.

Enma : On le fera un autre jour.

Tsuna : Euh d'accord.

Et c'est ainsi que Enma me laissa seul. AAAAAAAH hyper moi je te déteste!

**Et ben pourquoi? Peut-être parce qu'Enma aime me caresser moi et pas toi? **

Je te déteste pourquoi il a fallu que tu saches te matérialiser dans Natsu?

**Peut-être parce que je suis Natsu? **

... Oh salut les lecteurs comment ça va? Moi? C'est horrible mon hyper mode est un monstre. **Hein même pas vrai c'est faux.** Bref revenons a nos moutons. **Béééééé. **Pitié faite le taire. **Un boss qui supplie c'est nouveau ça! **Bon bref je viens de me rendre compte il y a pas si longtemps que ça que j'étais amoureux d'Enma et que par conséquence mon hyper mode aussi. **Mouahahahahahahahahahaha**. Euh... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? **Oh! Rien je pensais à ce que je ferais à Enma une fois qu'il sera à moi. **Je ne veux pas savoir! Et puis je vais dormir. **Dommage pour toi. **

**pov Enma**

Merde, merde, merde! Je lui ai presque sauté dessus. **Oui, oui c'est cela**. Tais toi un peu s'il te plait. **D'accord, mais Tsuna m'appartient**. Je m'en fiche on est la même personne alors... **Mh et si on commençais la mission Tsuna. **C'est quoi encore ça? **ben tu n'as pas vu comment Mukuro regardé tsuna? **Regarder? Comment ça "regarder"! **ben il le mate quoi. **...commençons la mission Tsuna. **MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHA.** Je me fais peur des fois je vous jure...

Alors?


End file.
